Fallen Angel
by zero ideas
Summary: darkness is all Natsu new as his life as a fallen angel after he lost his family but that all changes when he is woken up from his nape in the forest by Erza scarlet and Mirajane strauss fight and argument of two twins that give him a flash back of the past. natsu harem (erza s.,mirajanes s., lisanna s., ultear, kagura,merudy, ur, erza k., Hisui F. ,and some others)
1. Chapter 1the birth of a Fallen Angel

**hey i am new at this so no hate note this is natsu and harem and incests (Fairy Tail) **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AT ALL SO YA**

chapter 1: The fall of an empire the birth of a Fallen Angel 

Flames is what young natsu saw as he walked through the ruins of his home town nothing looked alive no one was alive

he saw the dead bodies of some of his friends just hours ago they were playing ball but now they were dead he continued to walk on with his black cloak dragging behind him like a black shadow

he walked until he was facing an army of 200 men

Natsu then pulled out his katana and said " there is no escapes for you now you bastards" he then charged with the intent to kill them all

he sliced through them as if they were not there to begin with at all it was truly a gruesome sight of limbs flying every where blood splashing and coloring the land a deep crimson. the numbers soon got to 140 to 100 to 80 to 15

one of the remaining soldiers asked the question that was on all their minds "how the fucking hell is this kid winning there were 200 of us now 15 and only one of him and he is a kid".

when there was only 15 left of the opposing army he jumped out of the group landing only 10 feet away from them and said "here you all die." to the army it sounded like the shinigami gave his judgement on them to die

he then pointed his middle and index finger at the remaining army members and spoke a spell summoning a magic circle completely black with a red out line with a yin yang symbol in the middle and had black angel wings in the background.

he then spoke **FALLEN ANGEL BLACK LIGHTNING STRIKE**

black lightning came out of his fingers or magic circle incinerating all of them leaving nothing but ashes

with the deed done he put his sword on his back and walked with the intent of never coming back to the city he called home and never wanting to remember all his loved ones dieing because he was not strong enough to save them

**in the ruins of a castle**

there laid two little girls with pink curly hair no older than 8 years old twins to be exact the only difference was one had a strand of white hair her name was Natsuki while the other had a strand of red hair her name was Natsumi.

Natsuki got up out of the rubble and helped her sister up as well she then asked "where is aniki (older brother)"

Natsumi then replied with a worried expression "I don't know but we have to get out of here"

with that said they got up and picked up the swords that their beloved older brother made for them ying for Natsuki and yang for Natsumi

that is were our story begins the fall of a great empire and like the sun setting and the rising the begining of of a new chapter of life begins with the burning of one of the great books of life.

**i hope you like my story will try to update a little sorry of its shortness as well **


	2. Chapter 2 Kage no Tenshi

**hey i am back i read some of the reviews and thanks for the positive reviews i will try to update as much as possible here we go**

**note i do not own fairy tail if i did natsu would use a sword with his magic and be more awesome than he is now **

**note again stuff in these'...' are thought like 'she looks familiar'**

chapter 2 Kage no Tenshi  


Here we are in a dark alley in one of the many cities of Fiore stood a young boy around 11 years old about 3 years from his tragic accident

There he stood with a bored look on his face not caring for the 5 thugs around him

One of the thugs spoke "hey kid why don't you give us all stuff and we might let you leave here with only a few scratches and nothing more"

The boy gave a look that clearly said are fucking stupid or something and that did not sit well with the thugs "hey kid I'm talking to you" one yelled the boy replied "and I do not wish to talk to a bunch of retarded losers"

In raged one of the thugs threw a punch at the boy only for the boy to curve around the punch send the thug flying with a upper cut "stupid" the boy stated as he started to walk out of the alley only to be blocked by two thugs "now you are in for it now boy I am going to fucking kill you"

The boy only sighed from the annoying thugs ruining his peace full walk in the night.

"Fine if you wish for a fight I shall give you one" the boy said not really taking the fight seriously

The thugs then rushed at the boy who only stood there with a bored look on his face

One of the thugs went for a punch to the face only for his arm pulled right into another thugs face. In his surprise he didn't see the elbow smashed into his face.

The boy then jumped back and smiled "2 down 4 more to go". In a burst of speed he kicked one thug and grabbed the head of the thug next to him and smashed both of their heads into the opposite walls of the alley.

"And there goes another pair of dumb asses"

One of the thugs thought for a moment recognizing the boy's symbol on his shoulder a symbol of a yin-yang with black angel wings in the center of an upside-down triangle but could not remember where until it hit him. Literally the boy rammed his shoulder right into his stomach into the alley wall then giving him a good old upper cut to the chin. He knew the symbol because it was the symbol of the legendary assassin that is said that if you were his target you would die no matter what. The assassin was never confirmed if he was real or not but he was still feared across the underworld the only clear estimate of him being real is when Dragovich a S-class dark wizard was hanged by a shadow in front of his fellow dark wizards but it was only for a moment nothing more and nothing less but one did look into his eyes he was scared shitless for what saw never spoke again of it but at night he would scream in fear and say he is coming please some one save me. He later committed suicide by hanging himself not before writing the well-known name of the big legend and his purpose

His purpose was to punish the living like a spirit or a ghost

With the last thug down with a kick to the head the one intelligent thug whispered the name of the name of the said to be ghost spirit being of the shadows or whatever you wish to call him but name everyone knows him by is

Kage no Tenshi (Japanese for shadow angel)

A fallen angel sent from kami (god) to punish the evil in this world and to consume the souls of the demons.

"That's right I am him" with that said the boy no fallen angel walked away vanishing into the night sky's darkness

Later to appear on the window sill of Habullu Shuclu a man known to be cruel and merciless for slave dealing and drug dealing his target.

The fallen angel really had nothing against the slaver just he hated what the man did to multiple women and children

The fallen angel then pulled a black feather with a read out line to it he then laid it on the slavers bed then vanishing into a shadow

Then a fat ugly pathetic looking man opened the door and came into the room Habullu then came into the room dragging a girl by her hair with the look of pain and fear in her eyes most likely she was recently captured

The slaver then chained the girl to the wall with a lustful look in his eyes and had the full intent of raping her he was about to start to take of her clothes or what was left of it until he saw her on her knees and started praying

The girls a few minutes ago

'O kami please save me from this man I don't want to lose my virginity to him' she thought as the slaver dragged her to his room

'Please some one save me and the people here' she thought as she remembered seeing all the women and children here hulled up in cells waiting for their fate to come some of the women killed themselves because they did not want to be used for their jailers' sick pleasure in any way or form.

Do you wish for this man to die? a voice radiated power said to her in her head

'Yes' she thought

Very well your wish shall be granted and that is she heard before the voice left

The fallen angel smiled he saw a strong will in the girl's soul so he would help even if the girl's soul didn't have a strong will in it he still would help.

**Present **

"O kami please save me" the girl cried as she closed her eyes not wanting to look into the ugly man eyes. The man gave a chuckle and spoke in a fat annoying voice "there is no god to save you hear bitch"

**SHSCK SHX**

When the girl opened her eyes she saw the man lying on his with multiple spikes coming out of his chest showing he was dead

At the sight she smiled her prier was answered

You are free now the same voice from before stated to her

"Thank you thank you thank you" she repeated over and over until a black feather fell to her

That feather will take you home hold onto it for a while the voice was about to leave until the girl yelled "wait what is your name"

They call me Kage no Tenshi but my real name is something else the voice stated before leaving

"Thank you Tenshi-sama" in a happy voice with a smile on her face

With the fallen angel

Down in the now dead slavers basement were countless women and children all chained and shackled to the walls or in cells some were sick some were dying some were about to lose it.

The guard an A-class dark wizard was enjoying the sight of so many people suffering

"Hey ass hole come here and fight me like a man or are balls-less like your dad and your boss" an young girl with long purple hair going to her mid back with a white bow in a Japanese princess hair style to it she was a too wizard but she couldn't use her magic because of an anti-magic collar she was captured during the village raid she hired to protect the village but they didn't fore see a A-class dark wizard to come and fight them.

"Girl stop talking or do you want to be next" said one of the villagers not wanting to feel guilty for getting the girl in this mess.

"No I won't surrender to a man like him or any one like him."

That's good because you won't have to said a voice that boomed through the caverns alerting the dark wizard

"Come out you piece of shit" the dark wizard stated as he pulled his sword out.

Okay the voice said as he came out of the shadows only as shadowy shroud while pulling out a black katana and had 4 holes at the side lined up with no hilt and had a long chain at the end of it vanishing into his sleeve and it's aura practically screamed power and death the most noticeable thing of the blade though was the blade's bottom it was a black steal angel wing it was well known among the A-class and up dark guilds and wizards that it was the assassin Kage no Tenshi and his blade which is said to be made by the shinigami (death god) herself the blade

Shinigami no Tsubasa

A blade said to have slay one of the most powerful demons from the book of Zeref.

In a flash black and read the dark wizard was down.

"Well that's done kill the master slaver check take out all guards check send all prisoners home might as well check that" the shadowy figure said.

"Now to get that done **Fallen Angel transcending of safe heaven**" the room started to glow and black feathers started to rain but these feathers gave off a calm peaceful feel and once they started to touch people they were healed the wounded were no longer the wounded they were healed the ill were no longer ill the dying were no longer dying they were rejuvenated with life.

Suddenly every one of the prisoners were glowing the shadow spoke and every one listened "do not fear you all will be returned home" everyone soon began to vanish only the young female wizard was left and the shadow

In a swift motion the anti-magic collar was cut in half. Out of the shadows he pulls out a blade which the young wizard recognizes as hers "this yours" he asks in a calm voice. She replies "yes thanks" she says as he throws to blade to her where she straps it back on tightly. Her blade Archenemy she then started to vanish like the rest.

"Wait who are you "the young girl said

It is only polite if you give your name first Ms. Beautiful

She blushed at the compliment and said "my name is Kagura Mikazuchi member of Mermaid Heel"

"Okay Kagura my name is Natsu Altairia the last Altairian and a Fallen Angel but I'm well known as Kage no Tenshi" with that said removed his hood showing a mature well-muscled face with pink spiky locks with a few black strands over all to Kagura he was fucking handsome like a fucking god to her. And then they parted ways

With Kagura

"Hm Natsu Altairia a name worth remembering" kagura smiled and then walked to the train with the intention of going home and ask her guild master about Altairians and the Kage no Tenshi

Our hero's path has crossed another's and for sure it won't be the last time he crosses anothers path nor will it be the last time their path's cross.

**wo i did what you guys asked and this is about 1,858 words and read on to find out whats an Altarian and why is the last name Altairia so important as well as to what happened to Natsumi and Natsuki**


	3. Chapter 3 empires, past, goals, a hunt

**hey every one thanks for the positive comments and reviews also this chapter is the longest so far and by the way i took the idea to put princess Hisui into the harem and Natsu is kinda over powered in this fanfiction.**

**don't own FAIRY TAIL **

**thoughts'...'**

**talking"..."**

**stuff in bold are spells sound effects or places **

chapter 3 empires, past romance, goals, a hunt 

In the capital of Fiore Era  
The was normal as any other for the magic council until one of the royal messengers came rushing into the chamber with a worried look on his face  
He spoke "magic council I have an urgent message from the king."  
This shocked the council due to the fact that the king usually never talked to the council. One of the members of the council asked the question that they were all asking in their heads. "Well what is the king's message?"  
The next sentence shocked them to the very core of their being and to their soul  
The messengers message from the king was about an allied country one of Fiore's allies they did not hear from them for 3 years now they understood why they didn't hear from them  
The message was about the Altairians of the country of Altair  
The message "the kingdom of Altair has fallen and the Altairia the royal family is gone the king and queen are dead and the prince and princess are nowhere to be found."  
The reason for the shock was for the fact that the Altairians were the strongest country in the magical world unrivaled only slightly by the Temparians but they were wiped out three years ago with the Altairians  
The Altairians were known for their astonishing magical power and unique magic as well their swords men were unstoppable they had this unique ability to heal people with a special magic only usable by the Altairians  
Now the royal family were the strongest mages especially the prince he was a prodigy in everything. He made the most advanced weapons and best swords in the entire world he even made the king's sword and had mastered the most advanced lost arcs like the arc of time.  
He was supposed to marry the princess of Fiore both of them were the same age but the prince was 2 days older he was supposed to marry princess Hisui to strengthen their treaty. They already shared a bond so love was not a problem for the arrangement but once this news reaches her she would most likely be devastated into near shock.

The head council member laid back into his chair and look into the ceiling grimacing at what had happened if the prince was alive he would most likely be somewhere in Fiore doing something to bind his time and cope with his loses that he was dead. Either one of those things were troubling he has seen people like him cope with their losses they usually looked towards vengeance as an anti-depression. He shook his head he met the prince he was not that type person in fact his whole family never turned to vengeance at any time in their life except a few ancestors but they were shaping them into what they were to day. Still looking up into the ceiling he asked the question that 3 other people were asking in different areas

"Where are you prince Natsu?"

** In the royal palace of Fiore **

There in a lavished room laid on the bed was a young girl 11 years old with a jade colored hair her name was Hisui E. Fiore the princess of Fiore. She was there crying devastated from the news she received.

"Dammit Natsu why did you have to die." She said between sobs "you promised that we would see each other again and teach me how to fish." she then pick up a photo and a letter that was laying on her night stand. The photo was a picture of a younger princess Hisui blushing and smiling while holding a boy hand in hand the boy. The boy was a little taller than the girl and had a broad smile that shined with confidence and a look in his eyes that showed that he could back up that confidence the most notice able trait though was his spikey pink hair with a few black strands and his black eyes that gave him a roguish look.

The boy was the prince of Altaria, Natsu Altairia

She remembered how they met and how she fell for him but for not knowing it 'you idiot why did you break your promise you said you would never do anything to hurt me but now with your death the pain is unbearable.' She then turned over and looked into the ceiling "why did you have to be the hero that day" she said as her mine drifted to the day they met 4 years ago

**!FLASH BACK! **

In the middle of a road going to Era Hisui was sitting in the carriage of the convoy bored out of her mind about to fall asleep until she heard something 

** SHEEEW THUNK SHEEEWWW THUNK**

She looked out of the carriage window and saw 2 of the convoy's guards dead from the arrows sticking out of their chest then all of the suddenly multiple bandits came out of the forest attacking the convoy only to be intercepted by the soldiers guarding it but they did not notice one bandit sneak up to the carriage and nab her. Hisui could do nothing as she was dragged off to the forest. There 5 knights with the same armor on white and had a red cross in the dead center they were Templars.

One of them spoke "so this is the princess of Fiore huh. Well let's get over with this and go home." he then pulled out his sword and raised it up to strike her and end her short existence in the world.

Hisui closed her eyes with tears streaming down her face not wanting to see the sword kill her.

Then all of the suddenly flying out of the trees came a young boy in a black hood kicking the Templar that was about to kill her in the head .

Landing in the middle of the group of Templar the boy spoke to them "you know that it's not nice to try to strike such a cute girl."

Getting out of his shock first the drew his sword and yelled "who the fuck are you brat"

The young boy gave sly smile "why I'm what I am and I am not what I am not mister bucket head."

The Templars looked at him for a minute and then got that he insulted them.

One charged with a sword in a swing to cut the boy in half by his waist only to be blocked by the boys blade

"Well since you want a fight I will give you one now meet Engimono no Yume (dream bringer)" they separated and their blades clashed again until the Templar jumped with his comrades readying to charge only to freeze in place. No matter how hard they struggled they couldn't move until their attention was captured by the hood boy who freed Hisui "you like my shadow cage spell it's my own creating from shadow make spell. If you ask me it's pretty awesome I can trap multiple people if their shadows are close together now time end this." He then put his sword at his side (note he is like a samurai stance ready to draw his sword) then gathered large amount of magic power. The sword started to glow then a magic circle appeared at the hilt with mix of black and white and in the center were a crescent moon and a dream catcher with a yin-yang net in the crescent.

**DREAM SWORD: CRESCENT SLUMBER SLASH**

Once the boy swung his sword an arc of gray matter flew towards the group of Templars striking them. One by one they fell to the ground as if they were dead.

"Don't worry they aren't dead just in a deep slumber. By the way I'm Natsu who are you" the boy stated as he pulled down his hood

In shock Hisui could not speak a kid her age took down 5 men in one spell and made it look easy she was soon came out of her shock when she was lifted princess style. "w-w-what are you doing? "She asked in slight shock from the sudden action and blushing from how cute the boy looked to her. "Well Jade-hime (hime means princess) you weren't speaking so I thought you were tired or sick because your face is getting red." Blushing even more from the nick name "well my name is Hisui and why did you call me Jade-hime not that I am complaining or anything" the princess asked a little timid because of the handsome boy in front of her. "Well it's your hair and eyes they both a pretty jade color"

With their encounter they returned to the convoy and both went to Era. Later they found out that their countries had treaties with each other and would be hanging out with each other more. Months passed as they would play with each other Hisui growing more and more close to him to have a large crush on him. The time had to come to an end as Natsu had to go home in their last moments together they both were sitting on a tree looking at the sun set "hey jade-hime" Hisui growing accustomed to the nickname even liking it turned "Ya Natsu" all of the suddenly she got a scroll put in her had the scroll was green like jade. "That's a magic scroll in it is instruction on how to use jade magic." With a smile on her face she thanked him "By the way here this is so we know that we are always together" he handed her a necklace a yin-yang instead of black and white spots in the yin and yang it was jade. She was surprised she didn't notice Natsu slip the ying half around her neck. "The jade is connected to my magic if I am still alive it will always glow same with my yang half" speechless Hisui so happy that her crush gave her this but she didn't know how to respond until she let instinct flow "thank you Natsu" with that said she smiled before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Blushing Natsu nodded signaling that you were welcome. Before they left they took a photo to remember the time.

**! FLASH BACK ENDING!**

Wait if Natsu was dead then the jade would have stopped glowing. She always carried the necklace where ever she went it never left her side no matter what. In a quick motion she pulled the necklace out and looked at the jade it was still glowing brightly. She knew it he was alive her love of her life was alive he was out there somewhere .she rushed out of her room and barged into her father's study he looked up from his work "my dear I am sorry that we could no-" he didn't get to finish "STOP! Father don't you dare finish that sentence" shocked about the outburst he gestured his daughter to explain because he knew she would never be rude like this. "He is still alive out there somewhere." Now the king was shocked he put his full attention at his daughter. "Father you remember that Natsu was a genius when it came to magic" she paused to see her father nod "before he left he gave me this necklace" she pulled out the ying side of the necklace with the jade jewel glowing "he said that if the jade is still glowing that means he is still alive." Now the king was alarmed that his future son by law and prince of one of the greatest nations known to mankind and magic world was still alive. "Guards call the council and tell them that the prince of Altairia is still alive and tell them for everyone to be on look out for him and tell them to put a request in every guild to look for him and bring him back alive at the reward of 2,000,000,000 jewels (1 jewels = 1 dollar)

The hunt then began.

**In a forest far away**

There stood two young girls both 10 years old their hair pink long to the mid back but in a braided ponytail one strand on the side of their head one had a thick white strand the other twin had a thick red strand they both had swords as well. They were Natsumi and Natsuki both stood in front of a large red dragon with a scar in an x shape on his chest.

"Hey Igneel we are up now let's train." both Natsumi and Natsuki both cried out at the fire dragon

"Why do you two always want to train kids your age should still be asleep or be playing around?" Igneel asked groggily waking up from his sleep.

"We have to" Natsumi stated with a blazing passion

"Get stronger to" Natsuki stated with s blazing passion as well

"Find our aniki" they both said with the determination in their eyes so strong that no one could stop them no matter what. When they said that they griped their respective blades Natsuki ying and Natsumi yang remember the day that they got them.

"Very well let us train until the sun sets." Igneel roared

**In the ruins of a dark guild **

"How did one person defeat all of us" one of the dark wizard that was going through all their heads

Looking out you see hundreds of dark wizards laying on the ground

**BANG!**

Blasting out of the wall came the leader of the dark guild Democo lownest a double S-rank dark wizard came crashing on the ground "you brat" he said before hacking up large amounts of blood

**BLACK LIGHTNING: THOUSAND WOLF FANG STIKE**

Out of the smoke thousands of wolf heads bearing their fangs made of black lightning came and shocking Democo into near death state. "Democo Lowest your crime against the world summoning the demon Deliora into the world." "ha-haha-HAHAHAHAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME LOOK BEHIND YOU KID YOUR GOING TO DIE HAHAHAHAHAHA." Natsu turned and heard a roar to two Deliora but they were copies their magic was artificial but never lest strong "HAHAHA YOU LITTLE SHIT HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH 2 DELIORA COPIES BOTH OF THEM EQUAL DELIORA-"

**THUNK **

"Wow, who knew someone could be so annoying" Natsu said after removing his fist from the face of the dark wizard.

**ROAR**

"Ya ya I haven't forgotten about you guys" both of the Deliora's charged up their beam attack only to have them blow up in their face

**SHADOW STRIKE: FLYING SHADOW BLADES **

The magic circle was completely black and had the symbol for shadow in the center. At the wave of his hand blades of shadows shot out piercing them and keeping them in place "now to end this" Natsu then put his blade in quick draw mode readying himself for his attack. He gathered large amount of magical energy into his blade then his blade glowed black then a magic circle appeared where his hilt was supposed to be.

The magic circle was black with a red outline and had a yin-yang symbol with black angel wings in the center. Once the amount of magic needed was collected. He then ran towards the two deliora copies and jumped in front of them and screamed at the top of his lungs the spells name

**SHINIGAMI NO TSUBASA: SHI NO TSUBASA NO SUTORAIKI **(DEATH GOD'S WING: DEATH WING STRIKE)

With that said the blade turned into a giant black wing. In one swift swing the two copies were destroyed and their energy went into Natsu's sword.

"Well if the data I got from the dark guild before I destroyed it then deliora is going to be in the northern regions where there is a lot of snow huh I always wanted to play in the snow but that's going have to wait" with that he sheathed his sword and started to walk "looks like I got another hunt on my hands I wonder how Hisui is doing."

Our story takes our hero up north to hunt another demon of Zeref his goal still not clear for his path like everyone else's is built by themselves and no one else.

**ya you guys who watch Fairy tail know where i am going MMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA so ya if you want a girl in the harem leave a comment and her name. bye **


	4. Chapter 4 a hunt up north and reunion

**hey every one i back and no sorry its not erza next it is someone else hope you like not as long as the last chapter**

**i do not own fairy tail sadly**

Fallen Angel chapter 4: a hunt up north and reunion

The wind roared and howled loudly in the vast snow land of northern Fiore. The land itself was completely covered in snow like a blanket covering a resting child it was quite as well the only noise that could be heard was the sound of feet crushing snow. There in the middle of the vast land of snow stood a boy 11 years of age with a thick fur coat and hood up the most noticeable thing was a katana strapped to his waist the katana was black and had no hilt and had a long chain connected to the bottom of it to his coat the most noticeable thing was an angel wing at the end

Yes, you guessed it standing there is our hero lost in the middle of a snow land not knowing where the hell he was. "Man I should have got a map at the last town." Looking left to right then scratching his head and looked up thinking in which direction to go in. "Huh I might as well go to the biggest magical source around here then ask around if anyone has seen deliora." After a while of looking, Natsu found a magical source far off in the distant. In an hour of walking he stumbled onto the large magical source was a large lab mad to camouflage into the snow. "Well not a town or house but it something" strolling up to the door and then giving it 2 swift nocks. After a while nothing happened, until bursting out came two mages with spells at hand charged and ready to fire.

**FIRE: SCORCHING WAVE**

**LIGHTNING: LIGHTNING BULLET **

When the two spells collided the two wizards thought he was done for. They started to walk to the lab again until they heard a voice. "Wow that was rude of you two now let me return the favor." In a snap of his finger a magic circle appeared black with the symbol for lightning in the center

**BLACK LIGHTNING: LIGHTNING STRIKE**

Out of the smoke came out two arcs of black lightning striking the two mages shocking them to unconsciousness walking out of the smoke and into the building "let's see white lab in the middle of nowhere mages coming out to kill you when you nock and want directions sigh good job Natsu you always get yourself in more trouble." Walking of deeper into the lab he passed by a door sealed shut .He got closer to the door 'smart idea Natsu walk into a lab and go close to a door that has who knows what in it' "here goes nothing" Natsu then got into quick draw stance and cut the door down revealing what was inside sealed room. Natsu looked in ready to attack only to put away his sword and hold a girl.

The girl was frail and small about 10 years of age and had violet hair and was in a hospital gown and was most likely experimented on judging from the bandages. She was also crying her eyes out and holding onto him like a life line. "Hey um what's your name" Natsu asked trying to sooth the crying girl down "Its Ultear" the young girl now named Ultear stated in between sobs. "Well that's a cute name now my name is Natsu. Now is there anybody you know or are your parents around this area or do you know their names." Natsu asked nicely while pulling down his hood 'the best course of action right now would be to get her to someone familiar'. "Yes, my mother is around here somewhere." She replied weakly "okay here take my coat to keep you warm and then we can go to your mom okay." Natsu suggested taking of his coat and putting it on her. She nodded weakly and blushed from how handsome he looked and the closeness of them as well as the warmth received.

2 hours of walking in the snow

"Here we are!" Ultear pointed to a cabin in the woods and started to run towards it but stopped at the edge of the woods. "Hey, Ultear why did you stop don't you want to see your mom?" Natsu said as he caught up to her. Looking at the cabin and then to the ground "what if she doesn't want me?" shocked at his friend's statement. Natsu then put a hand on shoulder to comfort her "Ultear you don't have to worry you are a smart beautiful girl don't think like that your mother would probably give anything to see you again and have you in her arm's again. Ultear smiled and blushed from her companion and crushes compliment "okay let's go inside and seem my mom".

Inside the cabin

The rooms were empty and looked as if they left in a rush. As Natsu looked around he noticed that the cabin could fit 4 or 5 people and some of the rooms were occupied with some ones stuff 'she had people living with her I wonder who and by the smell of the air she had 3 no 2 people living with her young 10 or 9 both male. There is also magic in the air student's maybe.' As he looked around he found one room that looked like it was important. He stepped up to it 'it has only one magic imprint to it one of great strength but imprints showed sadness.

He opened the door

The room was covered in dust only a few spots weren't covered in dust like the center and a few clothes were on the ground and a photo was in the middle as well as a dress. Natsu walked up to the center and picked up the photo it had tear stains on it and had a little girl that looked like Ultear but younger and an older version of Ultear. "Hey Ultear come here" rushing in Ultear gasped she remembered this room it was hers. "It looks like your mother missed you a lot judging by this photo tear stains. But judging by the state this place is place is in they left 2 hours ago heading to a nearby town." Ultear not wanting to wait to see her mother rushed to the door "then let's go." Natsu was alarmed though he heard that deliora was in the town that was "Wait Ultear the town they were going to is said to be being attacked by deliora I want you to promise me that when we find your mom you two and any other survivors you will all run away." Natsu was worried about his friend's wellbeing he was not worried about losing to deliora he was worried about how they might get caught in the cross fire. He did not want to lose another friend not after he lost his home.

Ultear gave a nod in a sign she said okay.

"Okay hold on this might get bumpy." He then picked up Ultear princess style and bursted out the door activating his magic.

**FALLEN ANGEL: SOARING FLIGHT **

He then burst in a streak of black feathers stopping in a ruined town to see a lady that looked like an older version and 2 kids on had black hair while the other had gray hair and there was deliora charging his beam attack. "Shit Ultear you have to find your own way down I have to stop that attack." Using his spell soaring flight once more to appear in front of deliora's beam attack that was about to strike Ultear's mother. He putted his hand on sword in shogun stance and shouted

**SHINIGAMI NO TSUBASA: QUICK DRAW SLASH**

In a flash of black feather and streak of red his signature magic seal at the area where the hilt was supposed to be flashed and his arm stretched out in a slashing motion. He had destroyed deliora's beam attack with his own attack.

"What the" was all Ultear's mother could utter from her shock to see a boy destroy an attack that could destroy an entire city in one move.

"Hey lady you're Ultear's mother right" Natsu turned around and asked not realy caring for the attack.

"It's Ur kid and how do you know that name." Ur asked as it pained to say her dead daughter's name "any way get out of here and please take my students with you."

"You are going to sacrifice yourself aren't you and if you are I can't let you" Natsu said in a serious tone taking this fight pulling up his hood "And before you ask why turn around and she is real"

Ur was confused but when she turned around she cried for years she always wanted to see and hear what she always wanted to hear ever since her daughter had died

In front of her she saw Ultear running towards her. Once they met they embraced each other in a hug crying and holding on to each other like a life line. "Ultear is this really you" Ur said in between sobs not wanting to let go of her long lost daughter that she thought was dead. "Yes, yes mommy it's me please take me back I want to be your daughter again." Ultear begged in between sobs. "Of course Ultear you don't have to ask you will always be my daughter I should be the one to ask you to be my daughter again." At what Ur said Ultear cried harder saying yes over and over.

Natsu smiled at the moment between mother and daughter it slightly pained him that he would never feel the warmth of a mother again but he did not let it show not wanting to ruin the moment.

**ROAR **

"Oh come on you bastard did you have to ruin the moment" shouted Natsu pissed that his friend's moment with her mother was ruined. "You guys stay there I will handel him" Natsu said in a annoyed by the monster's rudeness. He pulled out his sword in a swift motion leaving a trail of black feather

Then he activated his magic

**FALLEN ANGEL: SOARING FLIGHT**

Speeding to deliora dodging his attacks as well closing in deliora leaving a trail of black feathers and holding his katana at his side he jumped it the air. Deliora tried to hit him only for Natsu to jump higher using another spell the spell

**FALLEN ANGEL: GRASIOUS STEP **

He then climbed up the air like steps until he jumped on deliora's arm where he stabbed his blade into the demons arm and ran up his arm to his head while dragging up the blade. Deliora tried to stop Natsu with his hand only to have it cut of courtesy of Natsu jumping up and spinning building up momentum and cutting it of by it wrist. Once he got to the head he jumped of and soared with his blade at his side and a magic seal at the hilt. Natsu then shouted the name of one of his best spells

**SHINIGAMI NO TSUBASA: MIKADZUKI KAMA (crescent scythe)**

In a flash Natsu's blade turned into a giant black scythe with the with a crescent moon blade. In one strike Natsu ended deliora and then soared back to the group of two unconscious students and the mother and daughter who were shocked that he killed a demon that had destroyed armies in one strike.

Once landing natsu walked up to the group and stretched and sheathed his blade. "so who is hungry because I could use a good meal right now" natsu asked nonchalantly as if he did that every day well he did when he hunted the dark guild that brought deliora back but those were clones.

The two could only stare at him dumbly.

Our hero has crossed more paths and has saved many lost souls that would have fallen of their roads and into the abyss of darkness.

**hey that is the end next chapter will be about how Ur falls for Natsu and how Ultear's crush on Natsu increases and maybe a change in scene to magnolia MAYBE. **


	5. Chapter 5 leaving the north

**hey every one i am back and also you guys know what incest means right well if you don't it means dating or having sex with a relative so** **lets get started**

**i don't own fairy tail**

chapter 5 leaving the north

"Ah that was good I didn't know a boy could actually cook." Ur commented as she patted her stomach with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well I did cook for my sister when my parents were gone and it is very easy for me apparently. Wait once I think about it everything has been easy for me to do hm I wonder why?" Natsu stated as he picked up the empty plates that Ur had finished.

After the whole ordeal things got sorted out on how Ultear was alive and what happened to deliora they went to the home of Ur to eat and rest. In the chair next to Ur was Ultear resting on Ur's lap sleeping with Natsu's jacket over her like a blanket snuggling into it more. "Cute, hey Natsu what are you planning to do next since your little hunt you put it is over?" Ur asked as she emphasized on how little hunt was an understatement.

"Well I plan on going back to the middle region and find a place to set down and continue what I am doing" Natsu then walked over to Ultear and laid a necklace next to her it was half of a snow flake with a yin side he then tossed the other half of the necklace to Ur. "The necklace can tell if one of you is dead." Ur looks at the necklace and then recognized the magic type and ability. Looking up Ur was shocked "I have only seen a magic type like this once and that was when I visited the princess and she was wearing a yin necklace…. You made that necklace" Ur shouted surprised that he was somehow connected to the royal family. "You mean Hisui ya I know her we are friends when we were children" Natsu looked into the distant land remembering the time he spent with her and smiled "we are good friends hm I wonder how she is doing"

One week later

"Well I better get going so see ya" Natsu said as he picked up his bag and smilled at the mother and daughter and the two students

"Natsu do you have leave" Ultear asked as wanted him to stay.

"Well I have to get back but hey I can vist if you want or you can visit me" Natsu replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Well okay but first close your eyes" Ultear said to Natsu

Not seeing any harm he closed his eyes. Seeing her chance Ultear kissed Natsu on the cheek. Natsu opened his eyes and blinked then blushed. "That was for saving my mom and me so have a safe trip and we might visit" Ultear blushed. "o-okay" Natsu blushed then turned and then walked of and waved goodbye

IN SOME WOODS

**FRIE DRAGON ROAR **

Two voices cried out then a massive breath of fire came out burning everything to a crisp

"At this rate we will be strong enough to find aniki" Natsumi said as she wiped her face

"Indeed we will reach a level to be good enough for aniki" Natsuki said with a faint blush on her cheek.

"I will never understand children these days" Igneel replied not understanding why they wanted to get their brother's approval "and why do you two want your brothers approval and for what."

"Well aniki did everything for us he healed us when we got hurt and made us happy he even gave us the power to guard the people close to us and spared us the scars of killing by taking up the burden to kill." Natsumi said as she looked at her katana

"He was also the strongest and the best in our home town to so we were so many levels below him we could probably never be on his level yet he still treated us the same and looked at us with respect and pride." Natsuki said while looking at her own blade.

"now for what we need his approval for that's for us to know and you to find out" they both said with a faint blush on their cheeks

"Kids these days I will never understand them" Igneel said tiredly as was getting a head ache from trying to understand the girls some of it made sense though.

IN MAGNOLIA

A young girl walked into fairy tail she had red hair short and tattered clothes

That girl was Erza scarlet

"Child what do you want are okay" master Makarov worried for the childs wellbeing since she had an eye patch on and had very damaged clothes

Taking a breath she spoke "I wish to join Fairy Tail sir so please allow me to join"

There was a long silent wait to young Erza it felt as if her sentences to life free or life in prison was determined here.

"Okay" Makarov said as if he did it every day.

"w-w-wait what isn't there some type of test or something" shocked Erza didn't know what to say she thought that there would be a test or a trial or even requirements to get in the guild.

"Do you have any questions you would like to ask?" Makarov asked after Erza got her guild stamp.

"Yes two things one can you help me with my eye and two is there any mission that I might need to know about." Erza asked the guild master hoping to get a new eye and info.

"Yes I can help you with your eye and yes again there is a mission assigned by the king himself to all guilds and the army the mission is to find the Prince and princesses of one of our allied countries well once allied countries the prince and princesses of Altairia. There is also one more thing do not I repeat do not fight a mage of the aliases of Kage no Tenshi." Makarov said gravely he may have not known the Kage no Tenshi but he could tell he was extremely powerful if he took down a demon from zeref's book with ease and he heard he destroyed deliora in on spell that was enough information to tell he was on a whole different level than a wizard saint he may even be on par with the four gods of ishval.

"Why should I not engage this Kage no Tenshi in combat master" Erza asked intrigued by the name.

"Well for starters he could probably defeat me without using and he has not done anything wrong besides taking out dark guilds but the rest of the stuff he has done was for the good of the people and if the rumor of him is true he destroyed an army of cloned demons from the book of zeref.

our hero has taken another heart and will cross another soul path

**hey sorry if the chapter is short and no action but hey i am leading up to the fairy tail arc (my own arc)** **see ya **


	6. Chapter 6 the beginning of a new chapter

**hey every one I made a change in the harem i am adding ... some one she is at the end of the chapter**

**so lets get started i don't own fairy tail **

chapter 6 the beginning of a new chapter of life 

July 7th x777

"So Igneel left us" Natsumi said looking around knowing the answer already

"I believe so" replied Natsuki dusting of the dirt on skirt

Both had grown over the year both were now 10 and had a change of style Natsuki had a skirt on that was to knees completely white while Natsumi had a dress similar to Natsuki instead of white it was black and red.

"Well let's get a move on it the sun is still up so let's go." Natsumi said stretched and started to walk to down the road. Over the year they noticed that their personality were way different Natsuki was formal indifferent and polite while Natsumi was brash impatient and loud and informal and rude.

"Sister the town is that way." Natsuki said as she pointed in the opposite direction Natsumi was going in.

"I-I knew that" Natsumi said blushing and turning around

ERA in the royal training ground

**JADE ARC SLASH**

Yelled a young girl who was 14 years of age already showing development

She had jade color hair and eyes and was practicing on a training field wich was completely destroyed everywhere there was jade laying around in all sorts of shapes and sizes there were jade daggers littering a training post making it look like a jade pin cushion.

"My lady shouldn't you take a break you have been training since morning" one of the guards asked worrying about the princess's wellbeing but if one would look at her she only looked slightly tired

"Sorry but I can't not if my future husband is out there waiting for me and I have to be strong if I want to be able to stand by his side." Hisui said with a determined look. You see over the year Hisui trained believing when she had to be strong to find Natsu and when she reached captain level in magic by the army standards the king would allow her to look for Natsu now about the husband thing over the years she became deeply in love with him and believed that they were destined to be together forever. Oh how true that is

"Hisui come to my office" the king said from his balcony

"On my way father" Hisui replied as she put her hands on the ground under her a jade colored magic seal appeared in the center was a jade

**JADE TOWER **

Roared Hisui as a jade pillar came out of the ground and took Hisui to the balcony of her father "Hisui could you please clean up your mess" the king asked as he was already use to the jades come out of everywhere "okay father" Hisui the snapped her fingers and all the jade disappeared into green dust going to Hisui into her necklace.

Hisui's magic was something special it was created out of the blue by her future husband and it could only be performed by her and from what he guessed only by her children as well and definitely Natsu could perform it. The other thing about it was that she could summon jade anywhere and the left over would always go to the necklace around her neck.

"Hisui remember how you asked to look for Natsu when you turned 13" Hisui's father asked and how she took it would not stop training for two months "yes" Hisui replied remembering how it all turned out "well I have decided that I will allow you to look for him but you must write a letter to me every week on what has happened am I clear" the king stated knowing he might regret the decision but he knew it will make things slightly better "thank you father!"Hisui cried out exited to look for her husband.

She then went to her room there she packed a pack and opened a box that was locked in it was a dress of some sort it was a battle dress it pant legs and shin guards and had a trench coat the arms of the coat were armored

"Natsu just wait I am going to find you" Hisui said with a fire in her eyes that said held promises.

MERMAID HEEL

"hm" Kagura said as she looked down at the reports of the legendary Kage no Tenshi it had been a few years since she last saw him but still remember that handsome face of his for Kagure she would always blush when she thought of him.

"Kagure is thinking of that mysterious guy again"one of the guild member said "just let her be" another said over the years the mention of the Kage no Tenshi she gets in a frantic blush.

'Where are you Kage no Tenshi' kagura thought as she went through the documents of his sightings and everything about her

**FAIRY TAIL **

"White haired witch" "tin can" two young women argued one was well dressed in a armor and a long skirt and long red hair in a braided while the other had her hair in a ponytail and her hair was pure white or silver and had a Goth clothes they were fighting head on destroying the place

They were Erza Scarlet and Mirajane stratus

Why they were fighting we have no clue it could be over cheese cake or insults or to see who is stronger or to just plain fight.

Another typical day in Fairy tail until

"yo Makarov I'm here now" yelled a women with short hair and had a small coat

"Mother must you always bust the door open when entering a place" another girl came in who looked like her but was a younger version.

"Yes I do" the women replied

They were Ur and Ultear

"You guys stamina freaks" Gray said as he came in huffing and panting.

"Ur good to see you and who is this little girl and boy next to you" Makarov said as he observed the two both had amazing talent in magic most likely

"Well the little girl is my daughter and he is one of my students" that shocked Makarov because he heard from Ur that her daughter was dead.

"Now on the reason we are hear we wish to join Fairy Tail" Ur said making Makarov smile his family is becoming bigger

IN A DESERT

"So they you can read the future can you read mine" Natsu sat down in front of a young women she had a red dress and a necklace of a stone coin with a phoenix on it but only half

"Yes" she replied in a monotone voice

"Okay thanks but before we start why not introductions I am Natsu Altairian you are" Natsu replied as he put out his hand in a friendly gesture "Very well I am Éclair Mr. Altairian" she said as she shook his hand

"Please call me Natsu now how about that fortune please and thank you." Natsu said as he sat down.

"Very well give me your hand" Éclair said as she put her hand in Natsu's hand then a flash of memories of his she saw a ravished land two sides opposite of each other one in hoods that were black the others were knights with white and a red cross. The scene changed there was Natsu sitting on a dead tree in a barren land completely empty of life except for some crows Natsu was writing I a note book. The scene changed again this time Natsu was speeding on a horse on a dead path he looked frantic and worried then he stopped his horse in his path was a hundred knights with white clothes and red crosses on them he charged. Scene change he was a town completely destroyed town that had no life his clothes were tattered and he was bleeding and heavily wounded he was on his knees wings sprouted out of his back not any ordinary wings these wings were completely black. The memories end

"You have quiet the past it is filled with bloodshed and pain and may I ask how can you bear with the pain." Éclair asked as some tears came down her eyes she saw the pain anger sadness and loss and the many deaths. "So you saw that hu well to answer your question I can't change the past I can only move forward and protect what I still have." Natsu said solemnly as he remembered how the war was how he lost so many of the people he wanted to protect but he would not be consumed by the darkness of hatred so many have and never come back he would not be consumed.

"Thank you here you go" Natsu said as he put some jewels on the table. "By the way here" Nastu then put a feather in Éclair's hand the feather was black and had a read out line and was extremely soft and strong "this is for safety if you are in danger just call or just need some company after all I don't want to see a beautiful lady sad" Éclair blushed from the compliment she didn't know why but she liked him for some reason.

Walking out Natsu looked into the sky how come I have a feeling that I am going to have a problem if I go back to Fiore sigh o well I better get going if I want to find that metal in this area.

Natsu then walked to a mountain in the distant worrying about the fortune teller he knew she wasn't a fortune teller but something more she was the immortal phoenix priestess

He promised that he would break the curse to free her after all he did promise her even if she didn't remember that promise

Our hero's mysterious past has been shed some light on it by a person's path he crossed in his mysterious past and crossed once more as the Kage no Tenshi. What was that promise he made and what is in stored and who exactly is the phoenix priestess.

**hey the ball is rolling now people some time in one of the next chapters like in 1 or 2 more will be the cannons bye**


	7. Chapter 7 Fairy Tail twins

**hey everyone sorry that i didn't update yesterday and if you want a girl in the harem leave her name in the reviews and i will decided if she will be in it **

**i dont own fairy tail**

Chapter 7 Fairy tail twins

In Magnolia"So this is what Magnolia looks like huh I expected it to be mmm" Natsumi said as she walked around

"Battered up and more decimated" Natsuki said as she walked with her sister looking around for what they came here for "bingo" Natsumi said as she too was looking around but not as much or focused on the task much.

"Hey sis what are we looking for again" Natsumi said as she looked around bored. "Dear sister I have told you multiple times we are looking for the guild fairy tail" Natsuki said as she side tiredly from telling her sister every hour seriously it was getting annoying.

"Well why don't we just ask someone the location" Natsumi replied getting impatient already "well we already did the baker said it is down the main rode then there is an intersection then take a left there it will be so my dear sister please be patient and quite." Natsuki said in a sickly sweet voice the voice meant she was close to the edge and if you pushed any farther you would be in a world of pain some thugs did well they could no longer call themselves men after what happened. Very few people could push her that far and one of those few people on the very small list was her sister in fact she was the only actual person on the list the other one on the list was anyone that insulted aniki.

"Wait is this it" Natsumi said as she stood in front of a large building with double oak doors and a very important sign on top that had the name that everyone would respect in the future a name that will go down in history and become a legend that will never be forgotten a name that will change the lives of many people.

FAIRY TAIL

"Yes this is the place" Natsuki said she was a little nervous and anxious this was going to be their home for the rest of their life and this is the place their greatest ancestor left one of their people's greatest creations creation to. The first king of the Altairians Atair the founder of the Altairians the first king the greatest master in the art of the assassins the creator of the royal family's greatest magic fallen angel magic. The one of the creators of

Lumen Histoire

He created it with the first fairy tail master Mavis but no one besides the current guild master and past know of it and the royal family and the king and the heir to the throne knows what it does and how to use it and not die in fact the royal family can control it. Natsuki and Natsumi both knew they would never be able to control it only stop it but they did know someone who could their brother. If they could not control it they had to make sure that it never fell in the wrong hands.

But they didn't come here for that they wanted to be close to anything that was related to their dead family as much as they could and they knew their brother would come to it check on it.

"Well ready to visit the group of people that our great grandfather left his greatest creation to" Natsumi said trying to lighten the mood also feeling uneasy slightly. "Yes" Natsuki said going up to the door and opening it

Then a chair flew towards her hitting her on her back *snap*

"oh shit" was all Natsumi said as she ran into the guild and jumping behind the bar to hide from her sisters rage normally Natsuki was the calm type and thought through things and thought of the consequences but that all went out the window when she was beyond piss. Cowering behind the bar she didn't notice an old short man look down at her curious why a child was hiding behind the bar "um child why are you hiding behind the bar" the old man asked "well my sister is about to blow a gasket so word of advice hide here to but don't worry nobody is going to lose their ball but there will be a lot of pain for everyone who crosses her path." Natsumi replied as if this happened every day. Now the man was worried because he felt the power rolling of the girl at the entrance. "Um could you make some room" the old man said as he sat down next to the little girl who scooted over a little. "So who the hell are you old man and my name is Natsumi" the old man was surprised by her bluntness of it "Well child I am Makarov Dreyar the guild master of this fine guild now why are you here" Makarov said in a happy tone. Natsumi was surprised that this was the master then again the king was the same height as him.

"Master Makarov my sister and I are here to join the guild and also to inspect our great grandfather's creation the creation is best if we told you what it is in a more private condition" said Natsumi said in a dead serious voice. Makarov nodded at that he was sure the child told the truth and probably will be showing the child what they wanted.

BANG!

"ah there is my sister letting loose" said Natsumi who sat down and counted to ten during those ten second a lot of people screamed in pain and the sound of stuff breaking

In the guild master office

After the incident Makarov took the children to his office "okay what is the item you must see?" Makarov said sitting down. Both twins looked at each other and stared at each other as if they were talking to each other which they were they had figured out how to talk to each other in their heads nodding to each other at the same they turned their heads to face Makarov and said the two word that Makarov thought that no one besides the masters of Fairy tail knew at the same time

Lumen Histoire

"H-h-how do you two know of that item" Makarov asked completely shocked

"Well it natural that we learned that the founder of our people and our great grandfather helped make but don't worry only the royal family knows of it existences" Natsuki said in a proud voice about her family's ability to keep track of what they have done. "Who is your great grandfather" Makarov asked. The next thing that they said nearly gave him a heart attack "Altair the first Altairian king" the twins said at the same time "okay you two can see it and join the guild after all your already family" Makarov said with a smile. The twins smiled they like that word family it was so warm like their brother when he would tuck them in at night. "Meet me at night in the guild and I will take you to it." Makarov said

At night in the chamber

There they stood in front of a large stone door. Makarov was about to open it but was stopped by Natsuki "wait that is the seal of the first assassin" she then pointed out the assassin symbol with a yin yang symbol in the middle and black angel wings with it. She started to cry this shocked Natsumi she had not seen her sister cry since the death of their parents and vanishing of her brother this must have really hurt her to see the family emblem making her remember all the memory of the family when there was peace when there was no blood shed no death no tears of sorrow when there was only love smiles and life and there were tears of joy. The thought brought her to tears to her to soon Natsuki was sobbing into her sisters arms while she had some tears the emblem also reminded them so much of their brothers magic seal. Makarov could only stare as the two of them were crying to see that emblem must have brought up some old memories.

They left the chamber knowing that the first assassin had protected the item.

Over a course of 2 years Natsuki and Natsumi became members of fairy tail they felt as if they were at home but had a small empty feeling which they knew was their brother. They made contact with Mirajane and Erza they got along in a weird way they Natsuki was close to Erza while Natsumi was close to Mirajane and once they met Ultear Natsumi would always argue with her or fight for some reason and for Natsuki the feeling was neutral over all the time in fairy tail was great and fun they even formed a team with each other when Mirajane and Natsumi were together they were called team demon or akuma while Erza and Natsuki were called team angel or tenshi while the two teams were together and Ultear was in it with them the team was called team nephilim or nepirimu.

They were happy.

The legend of greatness is starting the story is leading to a new chapter in life now where is our hero? Stay tune to find out

**note erza and mirajane are 15 after the two years they are basically a year one year younger than Natsu and when they entered the guild the twins they were 11 so ya bye **


	8. Chapter 8 Ancestors' last gift

**hey every one hope you like this chapter and also i might give Natsumi and Natsuki some awesome powers later on now lets get started**

**note i don't own fairy tail**

Chapter 8 Ancestors' last gift

There stood a man hooded in a black cloak 36 at the top of a mountain in a cave that was quite large he was worn out and tired from the looks of it but he still stood tall and proud and had his sword drawn in front of him was another man armored like a knight in white and a red cross in the center. They charged at each other swords crossing sparks flying every time their swords connected both then jumped away both knew they were in a stalemate at even skills with each other.

"Assassin give up now and I might let you live" the knight said in an arrogant tone

The assassin replied "I think not Templar but I must say you are good" the assassin said in a calm even tone "but I'm better" than in a burst of speed leaving a trail of black feathers the assassins sword was sticking out of the Templars chest right in the heart killing him. "This is the end for you Templar so let the angels take you to your judgment for I shall see you there again" the assassin said as he let the Templar fall to the ground. He walked to a compartment in the cave wall in the back he then took off his hidden blade he looked at it, he remembered all the times it had helped him and saved him on the blades armor was a symbol the symbol of the assassins and had a yin-yang symbol in the center and a pair of angel wings the symbol of Altair

He then placed the hidden blade in the compartment and walked away.

Natsu trekked through blizzard and up the snow covered mountain going towards the top. He knew what he would find at the top and he had to reach it first no matter what. The item that could decide the outcome of a war that is said what it could do he had to make sure that they never get it. His ancestor's most greatest weapon and the legendary weapon among his people

The hidden blade of Altair

Now normally it was not a problem since most hidden blades are quite normal but Altair's was not it is said that it was infused with the blood of a fallen angel.

He kept climbing up until he reached a cave there lied the hidden blade on pedestal laying there for million ions still looking deadly as ever. He stepped into the cave and walked to the artifact and picked it up and stared at it. It was the exact same weapon that his greatest ancestor used in his battles right in his hands. *clap* *clap* *clap*

In a flash Natsu turned around placing the artifact in his bag and drawing his katana already in battle stance. "Good job kid you manage to find the cave after so many have failed to find it." A man said with 4 other men at his side he was dressed like a knight as well as the men behind him wearing the all too familiar Red Cross

They were Templar

"Listen here brat you are going to hand us the artifact then we might give you a painless death" one of the Templars in the back said only to receive a black feather to the forehead killing him.

"Well as you can see I am not going to hand over one of my ancestor's treasures to scum like you" Natsu said in a cold even tone of voice before charging with his sword at his side then vanishing in a burst of black feathers with a dark red outline "what the hell where is he" one of the Templars said as they got back to back sword drawn then out of no were that said Templar that spoke had a katana coming out of his back and heard "I am right behind you" before he died

"I seriously don't have time for this so good bye and let the angels of death take you to the afterlife to join your comrades" Natsu said as he charged his attack

**SHINIGAMI NO TSUBASA: KUROI INAZUMA AKU (black lightning arc) **

When Natsu swung his blade an arc of black lightning shot came and struck the Templars turning them to ashes.

"well that is done now time to pay my respects" Natsu ten turned around and placed a Black feather with red out line onto the ground "thank you master Altair for letting me have one of your most greatest treasures. He then left to the bottom of the mountain to the desert he had started from

In the town at the base of the mountain

"Okay Natsu you got your family's most greatest treasure and back in civilization now what" Natsu asked himself as he walked around the town. Might as well go to another city but where sigh I guess I will let the wind take me." Natsu said as he turned into black feather with a red outline floating into the air carrying of by the wind to who knows where.

In a forest some where

"ARGH they said they saw someone who fit the description in this forest but there is no one here there are only annoying Vulcans!" a young women yelled by the looks she was about 17 years old and started to develop a women's appeal but one of the most noticeable traits is the jade colored eyes and hair

Yes you are correct this is Hisui the princess of Fiore currently walking in the woods alone and leaving the scene of 30 badly beaten Vulcans. God women are scary when piss

"Now what am I supposed to do now I don't have any other leads to find him." Hisui sighed as she sat down on a fallen tree

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Resonated out of the woods now Hisui was on alert mode and ready for an attack but she didn't expect to see a Vulcan in a dress and had make up on in agirly fashion running away from 5 girls 2 looked 14 both looked similar with pink hair another two looked 16 one woth sarlett hair the other with silver hair and the final one in the group looked 15 and had long raven colored hair

'What the hell is going on' was the only thought going through Hisui's head as she stared at the scene of 5 girls capturing a Vulcan and dressing it up and putting make up on it.

Then one of the girls noticed her, the raven haired one, looked at and smiled "sorry miss if we frightened you please accept my apology of Ultear Milkovich from the guild Fairy Tail" she said

Our hero has recovered something that belongs to his greatest ancestor gaining another powerful weapon and letting the wind guide him

**yup Hisui is going to join fairy tail and the next chapter is when the summary comes in. bye**


	9. Chapter 9 past and sealing

**hey every one i am back** **and you asked for** **Wendy into the harem so i will do so ya **

**i don't own fairy tail **

chapter 9 past and a sealing

In the wind a cluster of black feathers traveled and traveled until they reached the ground of a small town near worth woodsea that town was special though and Natsu could feel it

As the feathers gathered near the ground then started to form a person that person was Natsu

"Okay by the looks of things here something isn't right here there a large cluster of someone's magic in an area and 2 other signatures" Natsu said to himself as he walked towards the signatures not noticing the running figure behind him until it hit him

"Ow" said a voice behind him he turned to a young girl about 13 years old with long blue hair and was wearing a feather like dress. "Sorry" Natsu said as he sticks out his hand to help her up. Once the girl was up on her feat he noticed that her magic signature was different from everybody else for instance her magic was more dense and had healing properties "um sir do you need help" said the girl snapping Natsu out of his thoughts "Oh it Natsu not sir and no I don't need help by the way what is your name" Natsu asked due to the fact that this girl peeked his interest. "T the name is Wendy Marvell nice to meet you" Wendy said as she stuck out her hand for a hand shake "likewise" Natsu said as he took her hand and shook it "by the way Wendy what type of magic do you use I have never felt your magic type before" Natsu asked as he was quite curious on the matter. "My magic is dragon slayer to be more specific air dragon slayer" Wendy replied

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Wendy" Natsu said smiling at her "so could you tell me the nearest restaurant is" Natsu asked hungry from the travel. "Yes it's that store right there you can buy some food to eat in fact I was heading there myself" Wendy said as she pointed to a store next to them. "Well to say I am sorry why don't I treat you there as an apology" Natsu asked as he walked to the restaurant with Wendy "okay" Wendy replied as she walked into the restaurant with Natsu

After the meal

"That was great" Wendy said as she walked around fully enjoying the young man's company "indeed it was" Natsu said enjoying the girl's company it reminded him when he use to take his sisters to town and let them roam around freely. He frowned it was no use to think of back then 'they are never coming back so don't think about it' Natsu then turned to Wendy who was saying good bye he waved then started to walk into the direction of worth woodsea

Through the walk he kept thinking of the past no matter how hard he tried to not think of it but the memories still came back not the pleasant ones the ones he wanted to forget yet didn't want to forget

**FLASHBACK **

**In an a abandon town**

The town was torn body parts were all over the place Natsu stands there looking at what is in front of him and what he is seeing didn't look good there in the middle of the town was a demon from the book of zeref by the looks of it. The thing was like a Vulcan but more demonic and by the looks of it, it was the reason there were body parts everywhere the guards were most likely dead and survival rate for a civilian was most likely a zero. Natsu jumped down to the same level as the beast and landed with his hood up he looked at the beast with a cold look and waited. The beast stirred from its sleep and saw Natsu there standing as if it was not a threat to him at all. In a flash the beast lunged with its claw to swipe at Natsu. Before the claw could hit him Natsu jumped up in the air and formed a blade out of pure darkness and slammed it onto the claw of the demon holding it in place. Landing behind the demon Natsu drew his blade back in and slashed horizontally then sheathing his blade then turning around to continue walking away then in the back the beast busted into a shower of blood. "How far are the Templars planning to go to win this war" Natsu asked himself hopping with every fiber in his being to have the war end. He then walked to his friends base a city near the capital his home

A TOWN NEAR THE CAPITAL

Natsu was tired but could manage he was walking to his friends town. The friend he was visiting was a swords man like him but only an apprentice his name was Thomas the boy was childish at times but could take thing seriously but he and Natsu were close almost like brothers. Natsu walked to the town but was worried there was barely any one out that was not a good sign. Running to the town then seeing the smoke then Natsu went into a full blown sprint to see his friend and see if he was okay the town was in shambles bodies were everywhere lifeless running down the road that he always took to see his friend when he came visit only to see his friend's house destroyed and his friend on the ground with a sword through his chest. Natsu walked up to the body and let some of his tears come out. "Why must there be so much death" Natsu said as he looked up at the heavens hoping for an answer but he did not receive one like every time he asked.

**FLASHBACK END **

Natsu was brought out of his thoughts as he neared to something he found quite familiar a machine he found and read how it worked nirvana a weapon that could change the heart of anyone to light to darkness but at a cost the cost back then was the lives of thousands

"Well I might as well get started" Natsu said as he placed his hand on the machine disguised as a tree

**FALLEN ANGEL: HEAVEN'S DOMAIN GATE**

Natsu spoke the spell a bright light engulfed Nirvana sealing away all its power in it for eternity making it completely use less unless you had the key to it and the only one who will ever had the key would be Natsu "thank you young man" said a voice behind Natsu who turned around to see Roubaul standing there "it was nothing after all no one should bare the responsibility by them self" with that said Natsu walked away then turning into a flock of his signature feathers letting the wind carry him of too who knows where. 

**okay every one there you go and if you want a girl in the harem put their name in the reviews bye**


	10. Chapter 10 princess join saving siblings

**hey every one i am back with a new chapter so leave some reviews and if you want a girl in the harem leave their name in the comments **

**i don't own fairy tail **

chapter 10 princess joins fairy and saving siblings 

**FAIRY TAIL **

"So let me get this straight Natsu found you in a lab took you to your mom then saved your mom from deliora and spent some time with you and left giving you a necklace as well as not knowingly charmed you and you fell in love with him" Hisui said as she summed up on what happened to Ultear who told her the story on how Natsu and her met.

"Yup that pretty much sums it up for ya so what is your connection to him?" Ultear asked as she was curious on how they met

"He saved me and what you told me pretty much sums up on what Natsu does a lot saving a girl making her fall in love with him with him even knowing it. He always loved to play the hero and make everyone happy" Hisui said as she lay back in her chair thinking of how many times Natsu saved her and kept everyone happy no matter what then she shot right up "wait did he tell you where he I going" she asked

"He said he would be doing what he always do that's about it and would go back to more inland part of Fiore that's it" Ultear said as she looked at Hisui curiously to see what she was planning to do. Hisui was shacking for some reason until she screamed which shocked Ultear causing her to splash her tea on herself. Whipping the tea from her face Ultear looked at Hisui waiting for an answer

"Yes a solid clue to finding him!" Hisui yelled as she jumped up with stars in her eyes "thank you Ultear so much wait he knows you are here he might visit so I have to stay here and I have to have income so it be best to join Fairy tail" Hisui thought out loud as she went to the door thanking Ultear to race towards the guild. Once at the front of the guild she turned to side wall and made a jade stairs to climb to guild master's window. Once inside she sat on top of his desk waiting for him.

After an hour or two Makarov came into his office to see the princess of Fiore reading some documents on the guild destroying something again "Y-y-your majesty what are you doing here" Makarov asked as he was trying to come to terms with the princess of Fiore in his office. Hisui looked up from the document to look at Makarov "oh little old me I came here to ask if I could join your guild Mr. Dreyer" Hisui said as she got of the desk and put the document down "so can I." Makarov only nodded at the fact that the princess of Fiore would be joining his guild

**3 weeks later **

I had been three weeks since Hisui joined fairy tail and we are currently with Marijane (you guys wanted to see her) but not in a good way she was currently in a losing fight with a monster a demon of zeref and was losing. She had taken this mission with her siblings for back up on the emergency s-class mission only for her to get beaten badly and Elfman getting taken over by the monster and was about to get crushed by the demon "Mari-nee" a voice called out.

Marijane began to panic her sister was coming and she was positive lisanna could not beat the demon processed Elfman. "lisanna don't come here get out of here now!" Marijane yelled desperately to get her sister away only for lisanna to not listen at all and try to get Elfman out and get him back in control only to fail. Time seemed to go in slow motion then Marijane watched as the fist come toward lisanna it was about to hit her only for a black chain holding the fist a mere inch from hitting lisanna. Marijane followed where the chain came from to look at a hooded man standing at a distant away from them he was holding the chain with one hand as if it was easyist thing in the world he then vanished only to appear next to lisanna and pick her up princess style causing her to blush madly. Then he reappeared next Marijane with lisanna then laying her down on the ground. "Let me handle this okay" he said as he drew his katana "Wait my brother is being that thing by that thing" Marijane said as she trying to get up only to fall from the lack of strength. "Take over huh okay I'm going have to stick to chains then" the mysterious man said as he vanished and reappeared in front of the beast then sticking his hand out to it. Out of the hand came a black chain wrapping around the demons arm then slaming his hand on the grond making the chain stick to the ground then he vanished in a trail of black feathers to reappear behind the demon then wrapping a chain around the demons other arm and sticking the chain to the ground making the demon trapped. In a quick motion the man vanished infront of the demon then an all too familiar magic seal appeared on his back

**FALLEN ANGEL: SOARING FLIGHT**

He then vanished to reappear in front of the demon in a group of black feathers landing behind the demon the shouting

**FALLEN ANGEL: BLACK CHAIN PRISON**

Out of the ground a bunch of black chains appeared and rapped around the demon draining it of its magic at a rapid pace. It stayed that way until the demon changed into Elfman then the chains receded into the ground vanishing leaving not a trace. Then the mysterious man picked up Elfman and disappearing then reappearing in front of lisanna and Marijane then putting Elfman down on the ground "he is fine just magic depleation nothing major but you are a different stoy" he said as he pointed to Marijane kneeling down to her and hovered his hand over her wounds then a white glow appeared around his hands healing her. "Well I am done here and good bye" wit ha tha said the man pulled down his hood to show spiky locks of pink hair "by the way in Natsu good to meet you and good bye" with that said Natsu left them be there staring at where he once was leaveing a madly blushing Marijane and lisanna. "wow" was all Marijane and lisanna said as they remembered the look of the handsome pinket with not so clean images of them in a room and they were thinking how the hell did that happen they both thought remembering what they saw in their heads.

**hey every one hope you like and note natsu left after he healed marijane and made sure they were healed and safe so ya and we know what natsu's feathers looks like input that instead of just black feathers bye **


	11. Chapter 11 Reunion

**hey i am back** **and all if you want a girl in the harem just put her name in the reviews now lets get started wow**

**i don't own fairy tail**

Chapter 11 Reunion

**IN FAIRY TAIL**

Mirajane sat at one of the tables out of the way of everyone thinking on what she. 'Who was that? He beat Elfman and freed him a few minutes that shunt be possible' Mirajane thought as she looked out the window not noticing Natsumi walk behind her until she put her hand on her "You okay Mira you have been spacing out a lot lately?" Natsumi said concerned about her friend. "It's just that I met this guy on a mission and he has been in my head lately" Mira said not noticing how those words could easily be misinterpreted. "Does Fairy Tail's demon have a crush on somebody" Natsumi said teasingly to Mira who had a little blush and turned away from her friend in an attempt to hide it. "It's not like that he just saved me and lisanna and somehow stop the beast from killing us. He was just so fast and strong and I didn't see him do any spells except a few." Mira said tiredly as she went back to her thoughts of Natsu. "Well did you get his name or see what he looked like?" Natsumi asked as she sat across from her friend. "Ya I got his name and saw what his face looked like" Mira said as she continued to think of Natsu. "Well what is his name come on spit it out" Natsumi said as she was starting to get interested into the conversation. "His name is-" Mira didn't get to finish for a large amount of water fell and soaked Natsumi that large amount of water was curtsey of Ultear. "You bitch when I get my hands on you I am going to fry you" Natsumi said as she lit her hands on fire and was ready to pounce on to Ultear who was jumping out the window "That's if you can catch me lighter" Ultear said as she jumped out the window towards the woods following behind in hot pursuit was Natsumi.

"We should follow them before they burn the whole forest down" Natsuki said as she got up from her table and walked towards the woods following behind her was Erza and Mirajane.

**IN THE FOREST WITH NATSU**

"So let me get this straight you are willing to give me 40 ounces soothing water for 20 jewels" Porlyusica said as she was shock that the person was willing to give soothing water a magical water that can remove any burn on a person and was difficult to find for such a cheap price the normal amount of this much was a t least 200 jewels. "So are you buying Porlyusica or not" Natsu said as he laid back in the chair he was sitting in. "Of course I am buying Natsu here" Porlyusica said as she gave him the money in return he handed her a 20 ounce bottle of glowing water. "Pleasure doing business and I have one question why do you not hate me but you hate other humans." Natsu asked stopping outside the door. "You and I both know that you aren't human well not anymore, not after from what you said the darkest day in your life" Porlyusica said as she put the bottle in a cabinet for future use. "Ya your right I am not human I something entirely different something that will never let the people close to him get hurt again." Natsu said as he left into the forest then once at a large tree then looked up at the sky "Not human not anymore ya that's right" he said then jumped up to a tree branch and laid his back to the trunk of the tree then closing his eyes to rest.

**DREAM**

Natsu was there standing on a half way destroyed building watching the sun set until a bird flew down next to him and handed him a note. He picked it up and went wide eyed at it he then jumped down and got on a horse and rode it for days until he came across a ruined fort people and soldiers were laying everywhere motionless dead there were countless bodies. He looked and looked for survivors but found non he went to another horse and rode it until he spotted a camp.

He slowed down to a stop just a few yards away from the camp not to be spotted by the people in the camp. In the camp were Templars hundreds of them all armed to the teeth for combat, two Templars were talking Natsu listened in to what they said "so we are the back up if the army attacking the capital needs help" one spoke "in deed" replied the other Templar as they walked of leaving Natsu.

Natsu stealthy walked behind one of the guards and in a quick blur he slit the guard's throat then catching the body and dragged it off and hiding it. Natsu then set up trip bombs outside the tents of the resting Templars the blast radius should kill all the ones in the tent. In the middle of the camp there were half of the Templar forces camping there. In silent motion he killed any Templars in the background with a slit to the throat.

Once the numbers were dwindled to 20 he threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the group shocking them. In their surprise Natsu threw 5 knifes killing 5 of them puncturing them in the throat then shot 5 arrows killing 4 and wounding 1 making him unable to move. Natsu then jumped towards one and stabbed him in the gut with his knife then taking out the knife and chucking it at another one killing him as well.

Now the numbers of Templars in the middle were 8 but that was not for long as Natsu pulled out his sword pushing two back to back and running his sword through both of them. Natsu then pulled out his sword and ran towards another Templar and running his sword again into his heart this time. The other Templars surrounded Natsu and in return Natsu got in a stace ready for their attacks. One tried to strike natsu down only for him to miss and receive a hidden blade ti the heart. Another Templar tried to strike him anly for Natsu to side step and his sword into his comrad's stomach that comrade had tried to do an overhead slash at Natsu only to kill his comrade that had been pulled. The last two Templars tried to attack natsu at the same time one went for overhead the other went for side slash the one going over head was slashed at the throat killing him and dropping his sword Natsu caught the sword and blocked the other templar's side slash and Natsu swung his sword at the Templar killing him. In the background explosions could be heard signifying the traps going off. He then walked towards the wounded one "are there any other camps like this" Natsu asked in a deadly voice. The Templar was sweating the kid in front of him just killed his comrades as if it was a walk in the park and with the voice he knew pain would come if he didn't answer "No" he said. Natsu then stabbed the man in the heart killing him once checking the whole place for any survivors and finding non he got on a horse and rode like there was no tomorrow until he reached a castle there he saw.

**DREAM DONE**

Natsu's dream was cut short due to him falling off of the branch due to a group of girls fighting

**WITH ERZA, MIRAJANE, NATSUMI, NATSUKI, ULTEAR**

"Come back here you piece of frozen meat!" Natsumi screamed as she chased Ultear who was running and laughing her ass off following behind them were Erza, Mirajane, Natsuki. Once they stopped due to Ultear stopped the two stared off at each other until Natsumi rushed Ultear who jumped and dodged. They were going to go again until they heard someone fall. They looked to see a young man around 17 years old with all black clothes and a sword at his side he pulled his hood down to show his face what they saw shocked many. There sitting on the ground getting up was many things to them for two of them was their long lost aniki to two other he was their savior to one of them he was the royal prince to the land well known for their magic and swords

There sitting on the ground was Natsu Altairia the fallen angel last Altairian heir to the throne of a fallen kingdom the demon slayer but his most well-known moniker throughout the whole magic world even though no one knew the Kage no Tenshi.

Our hero has came across some of the people of his past and have met and what had happened after he came to that castle in his dream stay and read next chapters

**finally they are together ya now hope you like and also in later chapters Natsu's past will be shown **


	12. Chapter 12 explanation and food

**hey every one i am back and with a new chapter and thanks for the reviews now lets get started **

**i dont own fairy tail **

Chapter 12 explanation and food

"Aniki" was said from both Natsumi and Natsuki in pure shock. There in front of them was their long lost older brother that they spent years looking for.

"You" was Mirajane's reaction recognizing the person that saved her sister brother and herself.

"Prince Natsu" replied Natsu who was shocked to see royalty and one of the relatives to the creator of the legendary sword style.

"Natsu you came to visit me and guess what Hisui is here too" Ultear replied which shocked everyone there that Ultear knew the prince of a kingdom and their older brother.

As for Natsu well he was having a hard time comprehending everything right now since one his sister were alive in front of him some one knew his identity as the prince or future ruler of Altairia and a girl he saved was standing in front of him and Ultear was here and Hisui was supposedly here as well his reaction "What the hell is going on"

"Okay first I thought you two were dead during the invasion and where the fucking hell have you been" Natsu said flashing in front of the twins and checking them to see if they were real or a figment of his imagination "oh kami you guys are real" Natsu said as he finished checking and seeing the Katanas he made for them.

"Well where you have been Aniki we have been looking for you for years" Natsumi said getting out of her shock that her brother was standing in front of her

"Me I have been exploring Fiore since I thought I had lost you two and have you two been sleeping and Natsumi have you been reading a book once a month like I have always told you and Natsuki have you been eating your meat because if you haven't your muscles wont develop and you will become fragile and also have you been drinking your milk both of you" Natsu said as he interrogated the two girls who were blushing up a storm since their brother was checking them if they followed what they had to do back home.

"Aniki please stop our friends are here and yes" they both said trying to ignore the snickering from their friends in the back.

"Okay good by the way Ultear have you and your mother been washing your panties" Natsu said remembering the time he had to wash their panties considering the fact that they never did.

Now it was Ultears turn to blush who responded with a nod.

"Okay good it's not healthy to wear the same clothes every day you know" Natsu said to Ultear knowing that she would listen a little.

"Yes you lectured mother and I multiple times when you stayed with us to the point you drilled it into our heads so yes I remember" Ultear remembering the time when Natsu lectured them for wearing the same underwear for 2 months it wasn't so bad to wear even though they started to smell funny.

"I am just checking after all your mother and her pupils have the habit of stripping wait do you have that habit as well now" Natsu asked remembering the time when he had seen Ur strip at random times for no reason as well as her pupils.

Ultear started to bush and suddenly thought of something devilish "only if you want me to Natsu" Ultear said also emphasizing it more by lifting up her shirt a little bit.

"as much as I love to observe a beautiful women like you Ultear but I don't think it the right time for that" Natsu said flatly looking over to see everyone else in the clearing going wide eyed at their conversation.

"Prince Natsu what are you doing here" Erza asked getting out of her stumper.

"Please call me Natsu and the reason I am here is because I was selling some medication and taking a nap" Natsu said with a smile to Erza

Erza nodded and was going to say something until

BAM

Dust picked up from the attack and for it to clear to see Mirajane standing there with her fist in the ground in the same place where Natsu was and Natsu were standing a few feet away from where he was last standing yawning as if nothing happened. "So do you guys want me to make lunch are you guys planning to go somewhere" Natsu said as if nothing happened. "Don't you fucking ignore me" Mirajane said as she got in a fighting stance "fight me" she said out loud. "Why?" Natsu asked as he picked his ear listening to Mirajane. "Because I want to see who is stronger me or you" Mirajane said before she charged with her fist cocked bask ready to go for a punch. The punch was a mere centimeter form hitting him but it missed for he had dodged it to the side as if it was nothing. "Sure when we get a proper ground you guys aren't hungry." Natsu said as he started to walk towards town. "What do you mean I am not hun-" Mirajane was inturupted by her stomach growling as well as everyone else's making them have a faint blush on their cheeks "sure you guys aren't it is 3 hours past dinner and by the looks of it you guys have been out here much longer" Natsu said

They then walked to Natsu's camp for his recommendation and the eagerness of Natsuki and Natsumi. Once there Natsu started a fire with a small fire spell

"Okay what do you guys want" Natsu asked as he got some ingredients out of his bag

"Your special chicken noodle soup and cake" Natsumi and Natsuki said at the same time with stars in their eyes having not tasted their brother's cooking in a long time. The others besides Natsu and Ultear gave them a weird look.

"Sigh fine I will let you have cake but because we just got back together okay this isn't going to be an everyday thing now how about you guys and Ultear do you want the steak and the side of shrimp like always" Natsu said as he brought out a pot and hot water and noodles and the ingredients for cake and soup

"Of course and add your special sauce to it as well please and thank you" Ultear said with a smile and a mouthwatering smile after all she loved his cooking like his sisters.

"Now you two what would you two like" Natsu asked as he started to make the soup

Erza thought for a moment "I would like a strawberry cheese cake if its mot to much trouble"

"Me I will take a stake and the soup that Natsumi and Natsuki are having and the special sauce that Ultear was talking about" Mirajane said as she thought and observed the two twins drooling at the soup which was normal with Natsumi but not Natsuki and she looked like a totally different person she was smiling and had soft eyes and wasn't tense and didn't have a cold aura around her.

"Got it" Natsu said as he pulled out chairs and a table from his bag shocking Erza and Mirajane.

30 MINUTES OF NATSU SPEED COOKING

"Here you go guys dig in" Natsu said as he laid out the dishes that looked as if a professional chef had spent hours making and decades perfecting

Natsumi, Natsuki, and Ultear where digging in like a starved man given a chance to eat at an all you can eat free buffet

While Erza and Mirajane where looking at in shock they that one person made such a master piece in the woods that would usually take hours. They took a bite of their meal

They were in heaven, cloud nine, land of the bless, in the embraces of an angel.

For short the food was really good. For Erza her strawberry cheese cake was so good that out of all the cheese cakes that she has eaten they all tasted like ashes compared to this one

Mirajane was shocked from the sweet yet sour taste to the sauce and exotic flavor

They were wolfing it down in a second.

"Well since you guys are done tell me how was the food" Natsu asked as he cleaned of his hads with a towel

"Best like all the time Aniki" Natsumi said with a smile

"It was exquisite like all the time Aniki-sama" Natsuki said as she regained her composure a little with a smile

"Amazing like the last time Natsu" replied Ultear who had wistful look on her face

"You have to teach me how to cook like that" Mirajane said as she too had a wistful look on her face.

They all turned to Erza she had a blank look on her face and was still like a statue

There was a silence "um did you not like the cake or something" Natsu said as he looked at her worried

Natsumi walked up to her and waved her hand in front of Erza who still stayed still "Yo Erza you still with us" she asked

No response

"Aniki-sama I think the cake was too good for her and I think she's broken" Natsuki said as she grabbed a bucket and got some water then dumped it on Erza who still didn't move.

"Yup you broke her with your food" Natsumi said looking at a still silent Erza

"I guess I have to fix this" Natsu said as he went over to Erza and got close to her face and leaned in to her ear and whispered "if you get up now I will make you another cake" Natsu then got back to in front of her

That did the trick because Erza was now hugging Natsu tightly saying thank you over and over.

'This is going to be troublesome but at least I won't be alone' Natsu thought and smiled

**now if you want a girl in the harem put her name and natsu is also going to play an instrument one that is melody like and also some one asked what was destiny in this story or the other well its a video game i want ya so bye and also put some instrument names in the reviews like the girls and i might pick one or pick something else. bye **


	13. Chapter 13 a beginning

**hey everybody i have a question some one left the name Lexi who is that is she an actual character from the manga or anime if she is a character from any tell me her chapter she appears in or episode and if she is a oc tell me where i can get her discription **

**i dont own fairy tail**

Chapter 13 a beginning

At the guild

Hisui was there sitting on the second floor bored out of her mind she had not found any leads on Natsu anywhere she always looked but never found him it's not like he would walk in the building with his sisters who she found out was alive

BANG

She looked over the railing to see Natsu and his sisters' walk in she looked at the scene for a while then blinked then blinked again the jumped of the balcony and talked Natsu crushing him in a hug "Natsu you're here where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you" she cried out as she crushed him harder in her embrace

"I have been in Fiore Hisui and eliminating some threats" Natsu gasped at as he continued to be crushed. That only got Hisui to squeeze him harder he then returned the hug in his best attempt with a smile. "You know Hisui I can't bresthe with you crushing me and how can I give you your gift" Natsu said then Hisui let him go and then Natsu then got on his knees and was about to get something out of his pocket. "Natsu it's too soon we haven't even went on a date and this is so unexpected and it in front of everybody" Hisui stammered while blushing thinking that Natsu was going to propose to.

For the girls 'what aniki is proposing already but it should be us' were the thoughts of Natsumi and Natsuki

For Ultear 'what the fuck'

For Erza 'this is interesting and what this feeling is'

For Mirajane 'what is this feeling is it jealousy'

"Huh what are you talking about I'm lost giving you this" Natsu said as he pulled out a glove with the yin symbol on it "this is a weapon it's laced with magic you remember the jade magic I gave you it appears you mastered it by the rumors I hear this will allow you to gather jade magic in your palm and make anything and if you touch one of your jades on the field with it the jade can turn into a bomb or anything else it basically can make a trap and eventually you will get used to it and can do it without the glove" Natsu said he then took Hisui's hand and slid the glove on gently.

Hisui smiled 'still same old Natsu always giving things to help people'

"So hows live been for you" Natsu asked as he got up and sat at a table with the rest of the girls

"Well I have been looking for you most of it and worried if you were okay mentally" Hisui said as she inched closer to Natsu

"Well thanks for your concern for me and looking and I hope you didn't get hurt looking for me" Natsu said not noticing Hisui getting closer to him until she was next to him

Then in a flash Hisui jumped on Natsu sitting on his lap "Um Hisui what are you doing" Natsu asked blushing a little.

The girls at the table were shocked and as well as everyone at the guild

"What I can't cuddle with my future husband" Hisui asked sweetly

"LIKE HELL" cried out surprisingly Erza, Mirajane, Natsumi, Natsuki who then all sat back down blushing

"What it's true after all I did take his first kiss" Hisui said getting a confused look from Natsu

"Wait what do you mean I have never kissed anyone?" Natsu said confused at what Hisui said

"Oh this kiss" Hisui said before kissing Natsu on the lips. For one Natsu was shocked then instincts kicked in

He then deepened the kiss and it lasted for a minute. Hisui then got up and placed a piece of paper in Natsu's hand and walked out giving a little swing to her hips luring Natsu who was still shocked after the kiss and still processing everything had a small smile then laid back in his chair "wow" was all he said

Right now the thought going through the girls thoughts so let's take a look

Natumi and Natsuki 'that bitch I was supposed to take Aniki's first kiss'

Mirajane 'what the fuck what is this feeling … yup its jealousy'

Erza 'well I now know the feeling from earlier it was jealousy just great'

For Natsu 'well that was something I did not see coming but then again I don't mind not seeing that come'

Natsu then got up and walked to the bar ad looked at Makarov "I am guessing that you know who I am" he said Makarov only nodded and took another sip of his beer then sighed "child meet me in my office" he said then jumped from the bar and went to his office

Natsu then followed after him and during the walk he observed some of the photos and looked at one of them which was a snow covered mountain

"That my boy is a photo by the first she went there and took the photo but I don't know why that mountain is said to tale more lives than a war" Makarov said

"she must of took the photo as a clue to where my ancestors' treasure is and the reason it takes people's lives is for protection and only the decendents of it creator can find the right path for the weapon" Natsu said

They then went into the office and took a seat

"So what would you like to know child" Makarov said

"Well I would like to know how my sister has been and if it is secured and who knows of it" Natsu asked as he looked around and noticing a lot of magic council complaints "also do you get these complaints every day"

Makarov sighed "your sisters are fine and it is secured and only a few know of it and yes the complaints come every day since my children have a tendency to destroy stuff"

"Okay one more thing can I join" Natsu asked smiling

Makarov smiled and nodded

**again who is Lexi and if you want a girl in the harem or a type of instrument in for Natsu to play leave the name in the Review bye **


	14. 14 adventer is starting a shadow comes

**hey everyone i am back and sorry for the long wait i had some writers block and all that **

**i don't own fairty tail**

Chapter 14 an adventure is starting

In fairy tail

As usual fairy tail was brawling to the max with chairs cups and barrels flying you name it and it was flying in the air

At one table was Natsu look at the scene with a smile he had not seen his sisters this happy before.

"Fairy Tail you sure can do wonders" he said to no one. He got up and walked to the front door of the guild and stepped out

After a year of staying in Fairy Tail he had mellowed down and stayed but still kept up his hunting work and making sure to keep tabs on any zeref cults.

He looked at the sky and thought on how things had changed he was first a prince then a bounty hunter now a member of a guild on one of the tops s-class since he did fight on par with their ace Gildarts.

So far his life has been one dizzy ride. He chuckled to that if this ride was going to be like this for the rest of his life then he didn't mind staying on it. Natsu then walked to the train station and bought a ticket to harujion to see if his package had arrived.

At harujion port Natsu looked at the port and waited for his package to arrive he sighed and sat down at a bench looking at the docks. After a few minutes someone sat down next to him. The person had a black hood over his head obscuring his face and his clothes composed of a vest like jacket and black baggy pants.

There was silence between the two

"So Natsu how are your siblings fine I hope" the hooded figure said to Natsu.

"They are fine and how are you I haven't seen you or heard from you for quite some time now" Natsu asked the hooded figure

"I am fine or will be once we take out a certain target then I will give you your package so what do you say?" the hooded figure said

"Well it depends on the target and knowing you, you already made contact with the target so who is he" Natsu said

"well he is a slaver and was kicked out of the titan nose guild for crimes and he uses charm magic which is another law broken the man we are targeting is bora of the prominence and he will be having a cruise party on his boat and that will be where he goes and drugs them then sail off to some slaver." The hooded figure said as he got up from the bench

"Very well when do we strike" Natsu asked as he too got off the bench.

"In half an hour all the women will be knocked out and bora will feel secure and that will be when we strike him down and by the way his boat will be the one with all the lights" The hooded figure said before he walked away

"Wait Kage are you sure you are fine the war impacted all of us pretty hard and you aren't an exeption." Natsu called out the now dubbed Kage.

"I will live after all I have done more crazier shit and more sickening stuff then in the war and you should know Natsu after all we were partners in the brother hood." Kage said then vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

In half an hour

At a pier there stood the two hooded figure "so Natsu how do you want this to be done kill or no kill." Said, Kage as he walked to the edge of the pier

"We take the target alive and try not to do as much collateral damage as possible." Natsu said to Kage gave a nod to him

In a wisp of smoke the Kage was gone as well as Natsu

On the boat

"You're the wort" cried a blond girl at the bora who gave a smug look.

With are two heroes

"So smoke bomb and knock out or sleep darts" Kage asked as he held out a smoke bomb in one hand and a sleep dart in the other

"Smoke bomb" replied Natsu

Kage then threw a smoke bomb in the center of the group and in a blink of an eye sll the thugs were on the ground holding their gentiles.

The only one left was Bora who was wrapped in chains curtesy of Kage.

"Did you seriously have to kick them there" Natsu asked Kage giving him a look

"What if it works then don't stop doing it right" Kage said before pulling Bora towards him and knocking him out.

The blond girl was giving a gawked look at the two at how quick they got rid of the thugs.

"Now you help Blondie over here and I will pilot the ship back to the ports" Kage then left the room to the wheel of the ship.

"Hey are you okay" Natsu said while helping the blond girl up

"ya thanks my name's Lucy by the way" Lucy said

"Okay Lucy did you get hurt at any time or is there any troubles at all" Natsu asked

"ya there was one thing Bora threw out my celestial spirit keys into the ocean" she said sadly for losing them

"Natsu then nodded then looked out the window to the see and pulsed some magic out and sensed the keys and fished them out with telekinesis magic and tossed them to Lucy who thanked him.

During the trip back the two talked to each other and somehow Lucy ended up coming with Natsu to Fairy Tail.

With the two hooded figure and blonde

"Well here is Fairy Tail" said Natsu as he pointed to the Fairy Tail building.

"Wow this is the place you joined" Kage said while looking at the building and opened the doors to see everyone fighting and all sorts of things flying in the air.

Kage smiled as if he was looking at an old memory then frowned and looked as if he was going deeper in the memory until Natsu put his hand on his shoulder while giving him a smile.

Kage smiled back to him and looked back at the seen

"Meet me at the cathedral"He said then left the fighting guild

Natsu looked at his friend as he left.

"Okay Lucy you just wait at the bar and get your guild mark and I will be leaving to see my friend."

At the cathedral

Kage stood there overlooking all the graves and thinking

_"GET DOWN!"_

_"THEY ARE COMING!"_

_"FALL BACK!"_

"_Kage-nee-chan you will find me if I get lost right." A little girl said to a young Kage_

_"KAGE-NEE-CHAN!"_

"Meallan I will find you even if I have to go to hell to do so" Kage whispered to himself and pulled a little necklace with the symbol for lightning on it and gripped it tightly. Until he turned around and looked at Natsu who was waiting for him to finish

"Okay Natsu where do you want them" Kage said as he held out his hand having a small glow to it

"Follow me" with that said Natsu walked until he was in a forest clearing with a sincere feeling to it.

Kage then placed his hand on the ground and pulled out two coffins out and both had the assassin symbol on it and yin-yang symbol in the middle

"there you go the grave of your parents" Kage said as he snapped his fingers and had the coffins go into the ground and a beautiful head stone come out.

With that said they both left the clearing with one mind in somewhat peace while the other still uneasy.

"So do you know where a good ramen stand is or a place that sells cookies and pocky" Kage asked as they walked back to the guild.

"Really you think of food right now at a time like this" Natsu said giving Kage a weird look

"Screw you man I am hungry and you can't change that" Kage said

Natsu sighed and just nodded his head

Kage smiled at that

our hero how has someone he has known from his past come and who is he and what is his past and what are thier relations

**hey everyone hope you like and take note Kage is a oc aka my own personal character xD and by the way Meallan means little lightning and kage means shadow bye**


End file.
